1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging structure for a mobile information terminal in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-104258 discloses a bicycle in which a charger for a mobile phone is attached to a handle pipe.
Moreover, a technology of wirelessly charging a mobile information terminal such as the mobile phone described above has been recently attracting attention.